fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf (Smash 5)
Ganondorf makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Ganondorf is the powerful foe to Link and Zelda and holder of the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf has received a large amount of buffs and given an entirely new moveset for the Custom Special A while his default moveset has become an unlockable moveset. His appearances is the same for his model in Hyrule Warriors. Changes from SSB4 *His size and weight has been increased as well as his launch resistance. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Ganondorf hovers in mid-air, spins, and then laughs darkly. (Up) *Ganondorf slams both knuckles together, producing dark flames, and says “Heh!” (Right) *Ganondorf raises one fist in the air while it shakes with magic. He says “GRRRRAWWW!” (Left) *Ganondorf pulls out his sword of light, looks at it, and laughs. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Ganondorf raises his hands and powers them up with dark energy. *''Ganondorf folds his arms and laughs.'' *''Ganondorf holds out one hand and laughs darkly as it pulsates with magic.'' On Screen Appearance *Ganondorf steps out from a dark vortex. *''Ganondorf hovers down to the ground while enveloped in dark energy.'' *''Ganondorf rears up on an armored black horse while raising his sword and jumps off.'' Victory Animations *Pumps his fist in a victorious manner and crouches. *Turns his back to the camera, and then turns around to show the Trifroce of Power on his hand. *Folds his arm and laughs darkly. *''Ganondorf performs a powerful magical punch at the camera while growling.'' *''Ganondorf is seem on a huge black steed while he raises his sword high into the air.'' *''Ganondorf is seem playing an organ that pulsates with dark purple energy.'' Losing Animation *Ganondorf claps his hands with a frown. *''Ganondorf grinds his fist together while grimacing.'' *''Ganondorf looks forward with his mouth wide open and eyes bulged out as if screaming.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of "Gabon's Tower" but with a more orchestrated influence with male chanting. Idle Poses *Moves his right hand over his head. *Crosses his arms and looks away. *''Stretches out his arm and then pulls it back while clenching his fist.'' *''Puffs out his cape.'' Trophies Ganondorf's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Ganondorf Unlock: Classic Mode "Ganondorf is the King of Evil and the holder of the Triforce of Power. His destiny seems to be linked to that of Link and Zelda; holders of the Triforce of Courage and Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf actually comes from Ganon which is the manifestation of evil itself that originated from Demise. However, Ganondorf has been come to known as the sworn enemy of Link and Zelda and has appeared in many The Legend of Zelda games as the main anatgonist. He wields tremendous powers and magic such as creating phantom apparitions of himself, infusing his melee attacks with magic, creating orbs of pure evil, and is often considered a master swordsman as well as fist fighter. He can even transform himself into his beast form, Ganon, for even more powerful attacks." Ganondorf (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue "Warlock Punch is a powerful attack that allows Ganondorf to access his dark magic and infuse it into the punches he can perform. These punches are so devastating that shields are considered worthless. It can deliver devastating damage and launch opponents all the way into the Void. It is unknown how he can harness such energy into his fist without damaging himself but it does come at a price - he is incredibly slow when performing the attack. He needs to infuse his fist with the magic and deliver it but it costs him time." Ganondorf (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Gray "Ganondorf's Evil Glide is a powerful ability that grants Ganondorf levitation. It must require a lot of concentration to levitate his muscle bound body into the air but he seems capable of doing that. While using glide, he is unable to perform melee attacks but he has that covered. Coming into contact with him will cause the opponent to be damaged and knocked upwards. It is quick a useful technique but if Ganondorf is hit even once during the attack, he loses his concentration and plummets back to the earth. Thankfully, the starting portion of his attack can take several hits before losing its effect. " Ocarina of Time Ganondorf Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Ganondorf was born in the Gerudo Desert to the Gerudo tribe and quickly became its leader. However, he wished to conquer Hyrule and bring his tribe away from the wastes of the desert. However, he also desired power and the right to rule the land as he saw fit. He gained the trust of the King of Hyrule and once Link went to sleep in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf took control of Hyrule by stealing a part of the Triforce. During this time, he ravaged it by sending his monsters and darkness without any mercy. Hyrule Castle Town was particularly hit hard as it was devoid life except for ReDeads and mostly destroyed. It wasn't until Link managed to collect the Medallions and awake the Sages that he could fight against Ganondorf. In an epic fight, Ganondorf was cast down and sentenced to the Spirit Realm for eternity...or so they thought." Twilight Ganondorf Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Ganondorf was the mastermind of the events in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sentenced the King of Evil to death but due to him gaining the Triforce of Power, he escaped death. Seeing no alternative, the Sages manage to send Ganondorf to the Twilight Realm. Using his power to portray himself as a god, he gained Zant's allegiance and led an invasion of Hyrule. He met Link at the top of Hyrule Castle and had managed to possess Zelda into doing his bidding. After a climatic battle involving him transforming into his Beast Ganon form and horseback battles, he was bested by Link in one on one combat with the sword. He did not die immediately but only once the Triforce of Power left his body. Despite his death, he would haunt Hyrule again." Ganondorf (Phantom Ganon) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Green "Ganondorf is able to use his powerful magic to summon powerful spirits to do his bidding. These spirits come in a variety of forms but none is more terrifying than Phantom Ganon. An ability shown through the The Legend of Zelda franchise, the Phantom Ganon bears similar abilities and appearances to the King of Evil though much weaker and only a corporeal spirit. They are usually seen either floating in air or riding on horseback. Ganondorf can summon the Phantom Knight which will charge forward on horseback and deal damage. It will also spear the opponent and put them again it. Such a terrifying opponent!" Ganondorf (Flame Choke) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Yellow "Ganondorf may have superhuman strength, expert swordsmanship, limitless magic, and immortal but he also ruthless and merciless. Nothing portrays his beastly nature than his Flame Choke. He will dash forward and slam his magic-infused hand into the opponent; burning them all the while. He then takes the opponent and slams them to the ground with high damage! Such a powerful and evil attack certainly is very Ganondorf-like. If performed in the air, he slams the opponent to the ground with all of the force he can muster. However, he is at the mercy of his own bloodlust if performed in the air..." Ganondorf (Blue) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Ganondorf wasn't always tan of skin with red hair. Nor was he always a....human. Ganondorf is an incarnation of evil itself that has descend from the Demon King, Demise. Ganondorf is just one of the many incarnations of Ganon, a primordial evil spirit from Demise. Ganon is usually portrayed a porcine-type creature with a red cape, yellow eyes, horns, and a large spear. In fact, his Final Smash "Beast Ganon" is partially based off this. Ganon has also attacked Hyrule on many occasions when summoned or broken free from its restraint from the Spirit Realm. Ganondorf is sure to understand the resemblances though the pig nose may of threw him off." Ganondorf (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Ganondorf somehow returned from the Spirit Realm after being sent their during the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This Ganondorf is from a different reality than the one who died in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Seeing a new world of waves and islands, Ganondorf searched on the ocean floor which was the drowned Hyrule. Seeking the Triforce yet again, he builds up his army and even manages to capture Zelda again until he finds himself face to face with Link in battle yet again. He meets his demise to the Master Sword wielding by Link while the ocean sweeps back over him." Ganondorf (Right) Purple Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Ganondorf has many magical abilities that are used in Super Smash Bros. However, his magic can be limited if he does not have the full power of the Triforce of Power. He is often seen in the games trying to wield the power of the Triforce and needs Link's and Zelda's in order to gain the full power from it. Despite this, he has managed to survive being stabbed, imprisoned, and annihilated time and time again thanks to its power. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, he gains it from his own right before his death. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he steals it for himself after Link opens the Temple of Time and in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, he had it when imprisoned and use its power to break free from the Spirit Realm. How will be obtain the Triforce of Power in the next game, I wonder..." Demise Ganondorf Unlock: Complete a Sheik Character Challenge "Ganondorf wasn't the originator of evil but rather Demise, a primordial demonic king that sought to rule the Surface and cast his darkness anywhere. He grew to hate the people living on the Surface and began a bloody campaign to destroy them all. The Goddess Hylia brought the humans into Skyloft and away from the evil. Demise was then imprisoned in the Sealed Grounds. At the end of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, he cursed Link and Zelda and cursed their lineage. This hatred and power has manifested itself into Ganon and into Ganondorf." Beast Ganon Unlock: All Star Mode "Drawing from the limitless power of the Triforce, Ganondorf can change himself into Ganon, an evil spirit of hatred and malice that originated from Demise, the King of Evil. In this form, his strength, speed, and hatred increases tenfold and leaves devastation in his wake. In Super Smash Bros., he can paralyze his opponents through fear alone and charge forth - destroying everyone and everything in his path. This sight is something horrendous and terrible to behold. No small wonder that Link needs the Triforce of Courage to combat it!" Army of Darkness Unlock: Unlock all Ganondorf's trophies "Gifted with dark powers over death and evil, Ganondorf can raise any army of wraith-like creatures to attack his foes. These shadows are nothing more than shifting shadows but their attacks bite deep. He can summon a wraith who strikes in a blade made of shadows, an archer who fires arrows so black that they swallow light, and a wraith beast who instills fear into those it bites causing them to be paralyzed. Ganondorf will continue to summon these creatures should one fall. With this power, he was able to take control all of Hyrule and descend it into darkness for seven years." Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fighters Category:Antagonists